An Angel and a Hunter
by EroseN
Summary: Oneshot Destiel fluff. Basically no plot smut. Enjoy. :)


**Hello lovely readers! I know some of you may be wondering why I dropped off the face of the earth for a year, but that's another story. So, here's some pointless Destiel fluff. Enjoy! (btw it is rated M so, ya know, don't let your little sibling read it or whatever.) Also, feel free to leave a comment or share with your friends, and let me know when (not if) you find errors, because my excuse is it's now after 4am okay I'll stop rambling bye!**

* * *

"Shh Dean, you have to be quiet, you don't want your little brother to hear you." Cas whispered into Dean's ear. His hand rested on Dean's waist, just above his hips.

"Cas, we shouldn't... I mean, isn't it bad?" Dean tried to form a complete sentence, which was proving harder by the minute. Cas grinned and stepped closer to his hunter, trapping him against a wall in this dark corner of the bunker. He leaned in slowly and pressed their lips together, gently at first, but then harder, nipping at Dean's bottom lip and forcing his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean gave a small whimper and Cas laughed.

"You really do want this, don't you." He said quietly, his voice dangerously low, one hand now trailing through Dean's short hair. Dean didn't respond. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was wrong, wasn't it?

"It's not wrong you ass, I'm an angel, I know." Cas forcefully twisted his hand into Dean's hair and pulled his head forward for another kiss. Even though he was shorter than Dean, Cas was still easily able to take control. Dean gave in and kissed him back, just as he'd imagined in his head for so long. Cas gently moved his hands to begin unbuttoning Dean's shirt, rolling his eyes at the hunter's odd obsession with layers. It certainly added a challenge to getting him undressed, but one that Cas was willing to take on.

"What if Sammy finds us?" Dean asked, halfheartedly trying to keep his shirt on. Cas ignored him and gave up, pulling the two shirts over Dean's head and tossing them aside. His hands trailed over Dean's body, tracing the scars from various fights and resting on the tattoo over his heart. Dean shivered at the angel's touch. Cas bent his head and kissed Dean's neck, barely allowing his lips to touch Dean's skin, teasing him. Dean's breath hitched and he could feel Cas grin against his skin. Without warning, Cas bit down, hard, making Dean clench his hands and grab onto the coat that Cas was still wearing.

"Ow, damnit Cas, what the hell?" Dean grimaced, biting his lip and trying hard to ignore how good the pain felt.

"Shh, you know you like it Dean." Cas gently licked the spot he'd bitten then moved his mouth back up to Dean's, cutting off the next remark about to force its way out of his mouth. Dean closed his eyes and let Cas kiss him again, giving in to the fantasy he'd been imagining for years. He slid his hands under Cas's long coat and helped him take it off, kicking it aside where it joined Dean's shirts somewhere off in the darkness. The shirt and tie soon followed, then it was Dean's turn to explore the upper half of his partner's body. His hands roamed up and down the lightly muscled torso of the angel who accidentally let out a quiet moan. In response, Dean kissed him harder, hands coming to rest on his hips where he pulled Cas closer. Dean opened his mouth and Cas took that as an invitation for his tongue again.

"Oh God Cas, why didn't we do this sooner?" Dean moaned. Cas stopped kissing him.

"Remember what we said about my father? Don't bring him into this." Dean looked confused for a second then laughed.

"Shit Cas, sorry." He laughed again but was quieted by Cas pressing their lips together again.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me. Bed?" He whispered. Dean nodded his consent and Cas zapped them to an unused room that Dean hoped was far enough away from all the other people in the bunker that no one would hear what they were getting up to. Cas slowly walked him backwards, fumbling with the button and zipper on his jeans. He wanted Dean out of his clothes now. Dean complied, helping to get his clothes off then reaching for Cas's. Soon enough, they were both naked and Dean felt the bed against the back of his knees where Cas had slowly backed him into it. With a gentle push, Dean fell backwards onto the bed and Cas followed suit, landing on top of him with a smile. Dean pulled him down and kissed him some more, fingers balling into fists in his dark hair. Cas slipped his knee in between Dean's legs, forcing them to fall apart. Dean let out a fast breath but didn't resist. He raised his hips slightly and experimentally moved against Cas. The angel responded immediately, gasping at the unexpected pleasure. Dean liked that reaction and continued moving his hips, rubbing their erections against each other.

"Fuck, Cas." He moaned into Cas's mouth. Cas reached over to the bedside table and Dean realized he was grabbing a bottle of something. He started to get a little panicky.

"Wait, Cas..." He trailed off. Cas didn't answer, but opened the bottle and covered his fingers with lube. He'd certainly done his research. Dean let go of all his bad feelings and tried to relax as Cas gently inserted a finger into Dean. Cas moved his mouth to Dean's neck, trailing kisses down his jawline and, interspersing light fluttery kisses with the occasional nip. Dean's breathing was shallow and irregular, eyes closed, head pressed back into the pillows. Cas gently pressed another finger inside Dean, waiting for him to adjust before scissoring them open a bit. Dean bit his own lip, embarrassed and incredibly aroused at the same time. He couldn't remember feeling this turned on with any woman he'd ever been with. Cas moved his mouth further down Dean's chest and used his tongue to lick the tip of Dean's nipple. The sound that escaped Dean's lips was incredibly embarrassing but he was beginning to just not care anymore. Cas managed to fit one more finger inside of Dean.

"Fuck, Cas, are you gonna do it or not?" Dean panted, gritting his teeth together. Cas grinned at how needy his hunter sounded, then without anymore warning, he thrust into him. Dean's hands scrabbled for something to hold onto, nails digging into Cas's back, possibly drawing a little blood. Cas furiously kissed Dean again, slowly beginning to move in and out of him, one hand twisted in his hair, the other resting on Dean's hip, holding him down to the bed.

"Oh shit Cas" Dean mumbled, thrusting his hips up to match Cas's movements. Cas kept moving in and out of Dean, trying slightly different angles until he went in and Dean cried out in surprised pleasure, arching his back.

"More, Cas." He begged, sounding as if he'd lost his mind. Cas complied, thrusting in again and again, hitting that same spot each time. Cas moved one of his hands and began to stroke Dean's neglected erection that was pressed between them, already slick with pre-cum.

"You've wanted this for a long time, haven't you?" Cas asked, whispering into Dean's ear. Dean was unable to respond, as he was attempting to stifle the little gasps and moans escaping from his mouth.

"Shit, Cas, I'm coming." Dean grabbed onto Cas's hair, holding on probably tighter than he meant to. He came as Cas thrust into him again, muscles tightening around the angel who knew he himself was close to climax. Unable to contain himself anymore, Dean moaned loudly as he experienced possibly the best orgasm he'd ever had. The sound he made pushed Cas over the edge and he came inside of Dean, slowly thrusting in and out as they ended their climax together. Cas collapsed on top of Dean, both of them sweaty and exhausted.

"Damn, Cas." Dean whispered, gently letting go of Cas's hair and running his fingers through it. Cas rolled off of Dean and onto his side. Dean turned over to face him and kissed him again, his hand resting on his cheek so he could feel the constant stubble always there.

"You're way too good at that." Dean smiled. Cas rolled his eyes.

"What, did you think I've done nothing but watch bees and clouds my entire existence? May I remind you I'm thousands of years old." He said, only half jokinly. Dean laughed and nestled his head into his angel's neck.  
"Well, whatever you did with you time before, I'm glad you're here now." He murmured, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. He snuggled into Cas and threw his arm over him.

"I'm going to sleep, you'd better not move." He said, eyes already shut. Cas smiled too, tired as well. He nodded and knew Dean understood. Before long, Dean was snoring softly in Cas's ear.

Next door, a very traumatized Sam Winchester sat up in bed. He didn't know where Dean and Cas had shown up from, but they'd woken him up with all that racket they'd been making, and while he was glad they'd finally gotten together, he wished they hadn't done it right next door. He sighed and tried to banish the frankly disturbing images from his mind. He supposed he'd have to pretend like he had no idea what had happened. Dean was still pretending he was straight after all. Maybe Cas would be able to convince him to come out. Sam shook his head at how ridiculous his brother could be sometimes and rolled over, trying to get back to sleep. At least tomorrow was sure to be interesting.


End file.
